


Hero of the Devil's Heat

by Blackenergy666, Chapelseed



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Bakugou Katsuki, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Buff Midoriya Izuku, Bulky Midoriya Izuku, F/F, F/M, Gen, Izuku is the One for All, Midoriya Izuku Has Multiple Quirks, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Multi, Muscle Growth, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackenergy666/pseuds/Blackenergy666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapelseed/pseuds/Chapelseed
Summary: One for All Jumpstarts something in Izuku’s body, and it's having an effect on him and those around him.





	1. Midoriya Izuku, the Awakening

A green-haired teen wandered unsteadily as he made his way home from the UA entrance exam. One that he undoubtedly failed.

  
Breaking his own body from the output of his idol’s Quirk, One for All, while not securing any Villain Points made him fail. The written exam he felt he did well enough, but the practical was essential. He might have saved the nice girl from earlier, but even that bright point was overshadowed by the pain of failure.  
  
Izuku actually felt physical pain throughout his body long after Recovery Girl healed his limbs, a wince and grunt escaped his lips, despite his Bakugou gained pain tolerance it was still bothering him. As a result of the pain he was fidgeting, shifting his body around to try and ease the burning.  
  
He was muttering as he came home and went to his room, thinking he probably just needed rest after such a taxing day, he even skipped dinner, he was noticing the pain less and less as his exhaustion set in, he just wanted to sleep.  
  
At the same time, something else had woken up.

* * *

Several prefectures away, in the town of Dasuomiru, a head perked up and an eager smile crossed the person's face, while another close by felt a chill of dread.

* * *

Morning came far too soon for Izuku, much to his frustration at unintentionally sleeping in from his regiment. His body ached all over and his skin felt both hot and tight. He rolled off his mattress, barely noticing the heavier groans of the springs or the feeling of dried sweat in his sheets.  
  
He stretched his arms above his head, not noticing the seams of his shirt whine, and fell to the floor to start push-ups. The heavy thump of the floorboards still went unnoticed as the slushed movements of his arms and body became more fluid. He worked through the pain from yesterday, his feelings of failure welling deep inside him.  
  
"Okay, let's see… I should probably start with my run," he spoke to himself as pulled on his tracksuit. "Hm… yeah, two kilometers should do."  
  
Finishing his routine, Izuku barely paid attention to how awkward his movements seemed, everything seemed either to close or to far. An outside observer would notice his slight unbalance, his slightly broader shoulders and thicker arms.  
  
Dressing himself, Izuku didn’t notice the slight cling of his shirt, the way it stretched to accommodate him, the way it hugged him. Only an eagle-eyed observer would and only if they were looking for it. He just kept getting ready. He had adjusted All Might’s training plan over the last ten months, and the trickle of frustration made him want to go through the entire process all day.

* * *

He first noticed it, on Tuesday, when his shirt ripped. It wasn't by much, just a few popped seams at the shoulder, but he was getting bigger and heavier if the sounds of his steps were to be believed. Could One for All have increased his mass like it had done to All Might? Now his keen analytical mind went to work, he theorised that his growth was a factor of One for All, he also noticed how his workout, diet and rest affected it.  
  
With this information, Izuku crafted a routine, a crude and basic one, but it was effective:  
He started at the junkyard he and All Might relocated all the debris from Dagobah Beach. With acceptance from the diminutive overseer, Izuku worked his early mornings after his run to Rakkusu and started moving the non-metal materials for recycling, and with metal pieces, he sorted them based on type, which strangely enough got softer at his touch as he hefted the larger scrap.  
  
He didn't exercise One for All itself, especially with the backlash from before. But after one particularly bad night, he threw a punch at a stubborn piece of an industrial freezer and there was a hefty dent with his fist imprinted on the metal. The shock of the action had him leave early to try and clear his head more peacefully.  
  
He was out of hearing range when the loud screech and thunderous crash of the metal meeting the ground happened.  
  
After his early morning junk sorting, he continued his running until he came to the Mos-Eispura shopping district, where food shops were starting to load up for the day. Without prompting, Izuku found himself helping unload the stock at various posts, to the gratitude of the store owners.  
  
After taking home the foodstuffs the various shops gave him that weren't visibly pleasing to sell, he continued his runs, finding someone at Dagobah Beach was building a gazebo deck jutting out to the ocean. Without prompting, he began moving the lumber for the job, day by day hefting more than before with little issue.  
  
He had noticed a new girl in the area, she was of average height, with hair a deep ocean blue and enchanting purple eyes that seemed to reflect some of his green. And while Izuku was no pervert he was a straight male teenager, so he noticed her… _figure._  
  
_He_ had noticed her at the start of the Week, but she became more and more common around the shopping district, and she became a recurring figure in Izuku’s fantasies. Nothing much, mostly some mediocre meetings, though she always seemed to want to get closer.  
Izuku shook his head to clear those thoughts away. Now was not the time or place for them. Though he felt he had seen her somewhere else...

* * *

Inko noticed her son’s improved body and increased appetite, how could she not? He was eating almost three times his original portions, were not for the freebies he got for helping the shop owners they would be in the red right now.  
  
Other things she had noticed were his footsteps having louder impacts, his clothes were tighter across him, something she was secretly happy with as it meant more girls would notice him. He was also growing taller fast, abnormally fast.  
  
Something else she noticed he was also distracted, so he didn’t notice, but she did, he was not the only one growing. She had gotten fitter, stronger, her bust had swollen as had her hips and behind.  
  
They were not as pronounced as Izuku’s changes, but they were there. She had caught more than one person staring at her again, these changes certainly did wonders for confidence, and it did bring an ideal thought to her mind, was Izuku’s body enlarged as well?

* * *

Izuku opened his eyes blearily, glassy from the blaring sun from his open window. He would have kept it closed, but the night air kept his room cool despite some force heating everything around him. It's why he was sleeping in nothing but his boxer shorts in the twilight of winter.  
  
Izuku squirmed, he was too warm, and he wanted to cool off, in an effort to do this he kicked off his covers, sweat began to make its way down him, he his snapped open as the fire within him raged across his skin.  
  
Izuku’s in that moment wished with all his heart for the heat to stop, and in an instant he felt the heat leave his body, but not enough to be uncomfortable, and that’s when he saw it:  
  
Izuku looked - really _looked_ \- at the world around him, the swirls and clouds of something. Energy, he realised; he was seeing energy, the warm red cloud of heat his body gave off, the cool blue of the lower temperatures of the room.  
  
Seeing the dance both of these did was enthralling, it was like a couple doing the flamenco, it was smooth and moved to a beat Izuku could not hear. Izuku stared at it for hours, watching the swirling clouds becomes smooth waves.  
  
Hesitantly, he reached out to touch it, the energies seemingly welcomed him, continuing their dance down his arm, his vision returned to normal to witness his arm covered by a heat haze, thrusting his hand forward at the wall, he watched in awe and glee as the heat slammed into the wall, making a small crater and melting part of it.  
  
He haphazardly covered it with an All Might poster when his mom came in to see about the noise.

* * *

Izuku’s mind was in overdrive, he had already worked out he could control Thermal Energy, he could see it, amplify it, direct it (heat vision was so cool) and even shape it. He was at a sedulced part of the beach, well away from prying eyes.  
  
With a deep breath, Izuku snapped his eyes open, glowing a scarlet red, heat gathered around his hands as he launched his right arm forward in a punch, a beam of heat the same size as his arm shot out.  
  
Opening his hand split the beam into five smaller separate ones, each the size of its corresponding extremity. Slashing his arm downwards then drawing a circle with it, caused the heat to do the same. The sheer temperature of the heat had turned the sand at his feet into glass.  
  
This was on top of his now superhuman Strength, Durability and Speed, he had tested it by throwing a large rock, out running the rock and taking it on the chest, he had barely felt it. Was One for All doing something to him?

* * *

After he had returned home from helping the blue haired girl move into her new accommodations, his mother jolted from her seat on the couch, haphazardly flailing with something in her Quirk’s grip.  
  
“Izu-Izu-Izuku-Izu-” Inko stammered as she went in front of him. “I-it-it’s here-!”  
  
Izuku looked down at her - literally as she now only came up to his chest in height, his new physique giving a daunting presence - and saw an envelope with the UA seal. He felt his blood pressure spike in his self-contained frustration as he plucked it from the air and slowly, near painstakingly stepped into his room.  
  
He closed the door behind him, leaving his mother pacing in worry.  
  
She knew deep down that he was feeling guilty, and it was partly her own fault, and prayed to anyone who would listen to let her baby boy live his dream…

Izuku did not know how long he had spent looking at the letter, all he knew that is was now dark and he finally mustered the courage to open his letter. With a shuddering breath and shaky hands he did just that.  
  
He was startled by the light thud of something dropping out of his letter. “A Holo-projector, how rich is U.A?” he questioned as he moved to set up the holo-projector. His heart pounded in his chest, as he steeled himself for a rejection.  
  
Said disk suddenly emitted a holographic projection of All Might's face, in hero form, right in front of the camera. ["Booyah! I am here as a projection!"] The hero announced as Midoriya screamed in surprise.  
  
"Wait, All Might!? But this is from UA, isn't it?!" He asked, looking back and forth between the torn envelope and All Might on the screen in confusion and shock.  
  
["I know it's been a while, but with great power comes a great amount of paperwork!"] All Might explained, before coughing and bowing. ["My apologies, young man! The truth is, I didn't come to this city just to fight villains. You are looking at the newest UA faculty member!"] He announced.  
  
Midoriya leaned forward at this news in disbelief. "You're seriously going to be working at UA?" He asked.  
  
All Might nodded at this, before someone off-screen began waving his finger. ["Hm? What's the matter? Who's showboating?! Oh, sorry, I'll wrap it up, but I have to show him something first."] He explained as the man continued to wave his finger and such. ["Wait, I have to do _how many_ of these things?!"] He asked, before sighing and shrugging, looking back to Midoriya.  
  
["Right! So! Moving on."] The number one hero continued, clearing his throat as Midoriya gulped nervously. ["Even though you passed the written test, you got zero points in the practical exam. Sorry."] He explained.  
  
_'I know that... Of course I know... It's all I've thought about...'_ Midoriya thought, slouching forward, gripping his pant legs tightly. _'I'm a failure...'_ He mentally sobbed.  
  
["Fortunately, there were other factors."] All Might explained, Midoriya looking back to the screen. ["But before we get to that, I've got a surprise! Look! A short clip for your viewing pleasure!"] He said, gesturing to a TV beside him, playing a video.  
  
The video showed the Gravity Girl walking into a classroom. [ _"Uh, do you have a sec? Sorry to interrupt."_ ] she said, walking in as Izuku watched on, surprised.  
  
"It's that nice girl." He said.  
  
["She showed up after the exam to talk about you, young man."] All Might explained, causing Izuku to gasp. ["What did she say? You'll have to stay tuned to find out."] He said, resuming the video.  
  
The girl was then shown to be talking to Present Mic. [ _"You know that boy with the messy hair and all the freckles? It's hard to describe his face. He's kind of plain-looking... He didn't really stand out or anything, you know..."_ ] she said.  
  
_'She means me!'_ Midoriya realized.  
  
[ _"He would've had a better score if he hadn't stopped to help me! He saved me! I have to make it up to him!"_ ] The girl said determinedly with her eyes closed tightly, causing Izuku to gasp. [ _"Please, sir! Can't you just... give him my points?!"_ ] She asked.  
  
All Might paused the video again. ["You have a Quirk now, yes, but it's your ACTIONS that inspire others!"] All Might explained, facing the TV, away from the camera and Izuku.  
  
[ _"I heard him say something about wanting to get just one point in. It seems crazy! How could someone who took down that huge robot all by himself not get any points in the end?"_ ] she asked.  
  
An image of Bakugo then showed up. _"You'll never be able to hang with even the worst of the best, you Fucking DEKU!"_ His voice echoed in Izuku's mind.  
  
["And that's why I am here!"] All Might continued, turning back to Izuku. ["You see, the practical exam was not graded on combat alone!"] All Might explained, making an X with his arms, again surprising Izuku.  
  
All Might then replayed the video. [ _"Thanks for showing up at the station with your request, little listener, but there's no reason to give him your points. The kid's charting well on his own."_ ] Present Mic explained, patting the girl's head.  
  
All Might then stepped in front of the TV with the camera to his left. ["How could a hero course reject someone committed to saving others, no matter the consequences to himself!?"] All Might said, turning to the camera and Izuku. ["After all, that is what makes a hero!"] He added, leaving Izuku shocked. ["And that is what my Alma Mater as all about: Training those who would risk their lives for the greater good!"] He explained, Midoriya's shocked expression growing wider as he saw the scoring board, which also included an additional category. ["So we have Rescue Points!"] He told Midoriya.  
  
The monitoring room was shown once again with someone holding up a scoring... thing, that had a 10 on it. Three more 10's and an 8 was shown as well. ["A panel of judges watches and they award points for heroic acts beyond just fighting villains."] All Might went on to explain. It was then revealed Midoriya came in 6th place with 60 rescue points.  
  
[“Midoriya Izuku! 60 Rescue Points!"] All Might announced, Izuku's expression getting even more shocked. ["And Uraraka Ochako! 45 Rescue Points!"] He announced again, the scoreboard showing Uraraka to be in 3rd place with 73 points, the aforementioned 45 points and the 28 points she got from destroying the robots. All Might had his back to the camera AGAIN, before looking back over his shoulder at Izuku. ["You both passed the exam!"] he told the boy.  
  
["Welcome… Young Midoriya..."] All Might proudly declares, ["...to your Hero Academia!"]  
  
Izuku gaped, breathless as the world rebuilt itself around him. He got in… he was going to UA!  
  
["Oh! One last thing, my boy!"] All Might said rushed. ["Meet me at Dagobah Beach after you get this. See you soon!"]  
  
“Eh?” Izuku blinked before looking at the clock. It was already past 8? “Eh?” he had been sitting there looking at the envelope for over three hours?! “EhhhhhhhhhAaaaaaaAHHHHHHH!?" He screamed in panic, not even removing his green haori and rushing out the door, shouting to his mom as he slipped his shoes on. “HeyMomIgotintoUAIneedtostepoutforabitseeyoulater!”  
Inko just stared openly at her son's retreating figure, a mixture of confusion, worry, and elated joy. Her baby was taking his own steps for his future.

* * *

The night sky was clear as Izuku made it to the top of the stairs, seeing his emaciated hero standing there, his relief made him call out "ALL MIGHT!"  
  
The skeleton turned around sharply at this, blood spewing through his teeth. "Who is tha- WHOAREYOU!?!" he demanded, both in anger and in fear.  
  
Izuku floundered at the accusation, clearly confused as All Might's eyes glowed an eerie blue. Looking to the side, he saw a couple on the recently built deck looking around frantically for the Number One Hero. Not wanting too much attention, he immediately stammered out “O-Oh! It w-w-was the wrong person!” causing the couple to go back to their seaside view, mutely disappointed.  
  
Toshinori sighed in relief, then looked at this supposed newcomer. The person in front of him had Izuku’s face, but the rest was totally off! Even at his own 220cm(7’2”) height, this one was maybe 195cm(6’4”), only just reaching his hunched shoulders, while the normal Midoriya was at the base of his chest at 166cm(5’8”)!  
  
“I'll ask again, who are you?” he glowered, making this imposter step back in convenient surprise.  
  
“B-but it's me, Midoriya Izuku! Y-you gave me One for All as your hair right before the Entrance Exams!”  
  
Toshinori gaped slightly, his jaw hanging open. No imposter could know about One for All, or the passing of the torch. Izuku would undoubtedly keep silent on the whole thing, and there was no one else around that morning, he checked!  
  
And looking over him more, Toshinori could consider his muscles definition nearly on par with how he looked when he premiered in America. His shoulders were broad and the haori was close to tearing at the shoulder seams. His shirt tight on his chest, the katakana stretched out wide. Even his abs were slightly visible!  
  
“My apologies, young man, but _what did you do to yourself_!?” Toshinori exasperated as he motioned his hands to his successor.  
  
“I don’t know, All Might, I’ve been growing non-stop all week. Tuesday was when I first noticed it...” as Izuku explained his superhuman growth leaving out the increased lust and hormones. He eventually reached the point of his new physical powers.  
  
“And All Might, can we go somewhere else? This next part needs to be seen to be believed,” Izuku asked. Toshinori’s head bobbed and both set off to the area Izuku had used to get to grips with his Thermokinesis.  
  
As they stopped at the outcropping, Toshinori blinked at the smooth glass Izuku pulled from the sand. Strangely, some of the granules were melting into the glass as Izuku tried to brush it off.  
"Unbelievable..." He rasped out.  
  
"So basically my body is emitting heat at a relatively steady rate, even though I can control it in some way, which is why I was thinking that One for All did something to me," Izuku stated, “and well, the body I now have is not just for show, I threw a similar sized rock,” here Izuku hefted a rock the size of All Might’s buffed-up form's pectorals up “and threw it, I was able to out run and take it on my chest, it didn’t hurt."  
  
All Might looked stunned, if Izuku was speaking truly, they he had developed Minor Superhuman Speed and Durability, “My Boy, how hard did you throw the rock, could you repeat the throw now?” he questioned his successor, he needed to figure out the limit of his heir’s new powers.  
  
Izuku nodded and threw the rock at speeds of around 161kmph(100mph) and travel about a mile and a half out into the ocean before stopping, confirming to All Might that Izuku now possessed minor Superhuman physical attributes.  
  
After a beat of silence as both men processed this, Izuku suddenly asked "Did something similar happen to you, All Might?" the need to know, to confirm whether or not this was a universal aspect or a unique situation was easily heard.  
  
"Strangely enough, no..." Toshinori sighed. "My body was at physical peak when my master passed it on to me. Nothing like this has been even considered… wait, have you tried using One for All since you started changing?"  
  
"Huh?" Izuku paused and quickly shook his head. "N-no, I haven't. After the first use, I thought it would be better to have Recovery Girl nearby, just in case..."  
  
Toshinori nodded. "Smart thinking, how did it feel?"  
  
Izuku folded his arms in front of his chest, and Toshinori could almost hear the fabric strain. He should probably call David and ask for the fabric he used for his own costume.  
  
"Umm… it was sort of like a 'whoosh' or a 'bang', or… oh! It was like putting an egg in the microwave!"  
  
Toshinori's laughter burst out with a fountain of blood spewing out. "KHAHAHAHAA! That's a pretty boring way to see it, but it's unique! I like it!"  
  
Izuku flustered at the praise, a smile on his face as a hand rubbed his neck. He felt some of his heat pass through, and looked at his hand. "But this other power… it works similar, I think, but the energy doesn't stay in one place..."  
  
"Describe it, my boy," Toshinori urged.  
  
Izuku nodded. "It's sort of like a glowing warmth, focused at one point, then it spreads out, like a fire."  
  
Toshinori nodded, "That's similar to the torch of One for All…"  
  
"But it's more fluid, like it flows through me, trying to find a way out..."  
  
"Hmm… sounds a bit like describing how a volcano is born..."  
  
“But, it feels like it’s more than just Heat, like there’s something else, Something I haven’t worked out yet, it’s strange, I feel like the answer is obvious, but no matter how hard I try to work it out it still escapes me...”  
  
Both men stood in contemplative silence after that, each taking a moment to gather their thoughts and feelings. Both of them marveled at the situation, after all, Izuku had just dropped a bombshell that was unheard of.  
  
Though in a deeper part of Izuku’s soul, something had awoken, something that would soon take center stage. Something this world had not seen before. Something this world of Heroes and Villains was not ready for.


	2. Revelations and Exchanges

The following two weeks of preparation for UA breezed by, with a saving grace of Izuku's wardrobe stabilizing in size.

He hadn't grown in height anymore, but he felt like his muscles twisting more around his bones, and pulsing veins bulge underneath his skin every time he exerted himself, which was surprisingly less frequent as he continued his morose-filled routine.

He wasn't bulking up with the muscles tearing and healing overnight, instead it was more like the tendons condensed and multiplied.

His body was becoming denser; stronger. He was much harder to harm now, a collapsed trash pile had proven that - aside from a few minor cuts and bruises - he was fine, completely fine. Even a few minutes later, there wasn't any sign he had been hurt at all!

“Are you sure you have everything packed, sweetie? Extra clothes, your handkerchief?” his mother asked as he tied on his iconic sneakers, which he was thankful they were designed to grow with the wearer, thanks to a Support company patent. His uniform jacket groaned slightly as he hunched himself over.

"Yes, mom. I double-checked last night." Izuku said as he slung his backpack over one shoulder, since the straps weren't long enough to stretch across his back, not without them snapping off when removing it. His button-down shirt had the top undone, and his tie in a sloppy attempt to tie it right, both were unfortunate hazards with his upper body's thickness, but he was grateful it hadn't spread below… mostly.

His dress pants were now a dozen centimeters close to popping at the seams, all tight dense muscles, and while his waistband was loosened a few belt loops, he felt wary on… _other_ increased developments.

His thoughts on the matter halted as he felt his mother's hand on his own.

"Honey, I know I haven't been the…" Inko paused, searching for the right words, "most supportive of your dreams, but you've made it this far, so..." She looked up at her boy, tears of pride in her eyes. "You look really cool right now."

Izuku felt a small smile grace his face as he stood up tall. "Thanks, Mom. I'm heading out."

* * *

The commute to UA was nothing major, aside from some people looking at Izuku in awe, whether it was the uniform or his above average height and build, he didn't take it to notice, trying to memorize the distance and somehow work it into his routine.

“Let's see… 1-A… 1-A… where would that be…?” he walked through the halls, barely noticing the scarcely empty halls. He went about aimlessly until he found a marked door with “1-A” vertically set from floor to ceiling, 4 meters tall at least! _‘Huh, must be for the students will growth Quirks... or like me...’_ he mused, seeing as he stood almost half as tall as the door.

As he was about to slide it open, he felt a chill of paranoia, something that the heat side of his new Quirk made all the colder. _‘Oh god… what if that stiff guy is in the class? Or worse… Kacchan!? I haven't seen him since the Entrance Exam. Though I made enough academic credits to not go to class, I still graduated in the end...’_ the line of thought permeating warmth eased him into the courage to open the door.

“Remove your feet from the desk!” the stern voice boomed. “Our former classmen would be ashamed of your disrespect.”

“Disrespect my ass!” another, jarringly familiar, voice snarked. “They should be thankful they kept it warm for me.”

At the opposite end of the room, with several other students in between, stood the bespectacled angular guy from the Exams attempting to reprimand Katsuki.

The man wearing glasses straightened his form. “Let's start again, I am Iida Tenya of Soumei Academy.”

“Hanh?! An elite, are you? I'll be sure to blow you up first chance!”

Iida flinched at Katsuki’s barb. “B-blow up? Are you really looking to be a hero?!”

Izuku sighed in beleaguered acceptance, hand rising to his face. _‘Figured as much. My luck has never been that good.’_ With a fortifying breath and internal thought of ‘let's get this over with’ he strode into the room.

The floor groaned as he stepped inside, getting the attention of the class. Izuku felt everyone's eyes on him, and he felt like squirming. Any motion was halted as Iida sped in front of him.

“Ah, you were at the entrance exam, my name is Iida -”

“I-I overhead!” Izuku fumbled, instinctively holding up his arms to hold off the assumed charge. “My name is Midoriya Izuku.”

Tenya stiffened, and Izuku noticed Katsuki flinch at his name in disbelief. “Ah, I see. Midoriya-san, I feel I must apologize to you, for you realizing the true point of the exam.”

“True point?” Izuku wondered, until he reacted “Oh! It's nothing like that, I just -”

“Ah! I recognize that green hair! I'm glad you goooo-” the bright voice of the nice girl trailed off, and Izuku turned around and looked down to see the brunette gaping openly as she eyed his physique.

“Uh...hehe, hi?” he said awkwardly.

“If you brats are here to make friends, you can leave right now.”

The voice came from the hall, where a man in a garish yellow sleeping bag lay on the floor. Izuku noted that he carried almost no heat signature, even with the clear insulation.

“This is the hero course.” The zipper of the sleeping bag went down, and they saw a pair of hands holding a juice pouch. With a powerful slurp, the man sucked it dry, but with no clear expression other than dead-to-the-world.

_'The heck?'_

Unknown to him, Iida and the round-faced girl thought the same thing.

The man in the sleeping bag managed to lift himself up to a standing position while still in the sleeping bag. “It took you eight seconds to quiet down. Time is limited. You’re not rational enough.”

Izuku noticed that the air cooled through the classroom as the man hopped over to the podium. In his opinion, he looked like a homeless person. _‘He must be a teacher. That must mean he’s a pro hero.’_ Izuku thought to himself. _‘Besides, UA’s security would be able to stop anything... right?’_

“I’m Shōta Aizawa, your homeroom teacher.” he droned. “I'd say it's nice to meet you, but you haven't earned that yet.”

 _‘Homeroom?!?’_ Izuku thought to himself. _'what did he mean by not earning it yet?'_

The teacher grabbed what looked like a uniform from his sleeping bag. “I know it’s kind of rushed, but put these on and head out into the field.”

“Huh?” most of the class said simultaneously.

“A Quirk assessment test!?” the entire class of 1-A shouted at the same time. “What about the entrance ceremony or orientation?” the nice girl asked.

“If you’re going to be a hero, you don’t have time for such leisurely events.” Their teacher said. “There are very few restrictions on the teachers here. Besides, you’ve all been doing this since middle school, right?”

Sounds of agreement followed.

“You weren’t allowed to use your Quirks during those. Averages of those tests are still used here. It’s irrational, and most likely due to the Ministry of Education procrastinating. Bakugou, you were the top of the practical exam. How far could you throw a softball in high school?”

“107 meters” he respectfully said.

“Try throwing one using your Quirk.” the teacher monotoned. He walked up into a circle at the beginning. “You may do whatever you want as long as you stay in the circle.” Aizawa flatly stated.

“DIE!” Izuku’s childhood friend shouted.

 _‘...Die?’_ Izuku thought as they watched him use an explosive blast to send the ball flying.

“Know your own maximum first. That’s the most rational way to form the foundations of a hero.” He held up a device that read the distance the ball went. It read 805.2 meters. “WOAH!” the entire class shouted.

Various things were said. One of the girls who had pink skin and a set of horns cheered “This looks fun!” That caught their teacher’s attention.

“‘This looks fun?’ huh?” Izuku figured something bad was about to happen. “You have three years to become a hero. Do you think that you’ll have an attitude like that the whole time?” A positively evil grin spit the teacher’s face.

“All right then. Whoever gets the last overall in all eight tests gets expelled.”

A panicked yell rang out through the class.

_‘Expulsion for the one in last place?!?! This is bad… I can barely use One For All at all! I’ll have to use my Quirk, and who knows what’ll happen!?’_

“We’re free to do what we want as teachers, as I’ve mentioned.” Aizawa said, holding his hair up. “Welcome to UA’s hero course!”

“Last place will be expelled?!? But it’s only the first day… no… any expulsion for getting last would be too cruel!!” The nice girl said.

“Natural disasters, big accidents, and selfish villains. Each of these can end the career or the life of a hero. Now, the real tests begin.”

The first test was a 50 meter dash. Iida got 3.04 seconds due to the fact that his Quirk was built for speed. He was by far one of the fastest. Izuku managed to get 4.27 seconds due to his Quirk. Katsuki got 4.13 seconds. _‘Heh, that'll teach you to step in my spotlight, you useless steroid freak. Seriously, how the fuck else did you get those tumors?’_ he thought to himself, knocking into Izuku as he passed by.

The second test was grip. Izuku remembered All Might’s words on All For One, and his own personal analogy. However, his muscles made it fairly easy. He got 850 kg.

The third test was a standing long jump. After his childhood friend used his explosions to fly, Izuku decided to force his Quirk down into his muscles. When he started feeling pain her released them. He got a pretty good score, leaping over the sand to the very end.

The fourth test was repeated side steps. The abnormally small boy with the highest heat signature was doing well using the sticky balls from his head, until suddenly they broke apart and he was sent a ways away.

And then came the ball throw. The nice girl (whose name was apparently Uraraka Ochaco) threw her ball before him. She used her Quirk and let it fly. After about four minutes, Aizawa held up the screen. It had an infinity symbol. Izuku started to panic. _‘Everyone’s had an amazing score at least once! I’ve been in the top, sure, but not the best at any! It’s now or never!’_

“It doesn’t look good for Midoriya right now” Iida said.

“As if fucking Deku could do anything, the useless druggie!” Katsuki shouted.

“Then why hasn’t he done the thing he did with the giant robot!?”

 _‘So that’s it…’_ their teacher thought.

Meanwhile Izuku was running through all of the compliments about his future. They came from All Might andhis mother. _‘I’ll definitely become a hero!!’_ he mentally screamed, One For All building up. He didn’t notice his teacher’s eyes glowing red. He did notice the fact that both One For All and his other Quirk went dead. Izuku felt physically weak. It was like he would pass out! And then the ball landed. _‘Only 86 meters?!?!’_ he thought, mentally calculating the distance. And then a robotic voice confirmed it.

 _‘W-what happened!?!’_ he thought to himself. “I was definitely trying to use it…” he said to himself.

“I erased your Quirk.” his teacher droned. “The entrance exam is irrational. After all, a kid like you got in.”

Izuku paled, and then he saw something. “T-those goggles! I see! You’re Eraserhead, an Underground Hero!” Underground heroes didn't get paid. His father had called them the real heroes. He had said that the Pro heroes may be overrated besides All Might, but the Underground ones, those that voluntarily refused payment or fame, were the true heroes.

“I can tell you can’t control your Quirk.” the underground hero said. “Do you intend to become incapacitated every time you try to save someone?”

“Th-that’s not my intention -” he was then grabbed by the scarves that the underground hero wore, and they pulled him in. 

"Whateveryour intention, I’m saying that’s what everyone around you will be forced to do.” Izuku gasped, his sight flickering in and out. “There was once an oppressively happy hero who saved over a thousand people single handedly. You’d break your body when trying to save one.”

By now, his vision was almost gone. “With your power, you can’t become a hero.” He then mercifully closed his eyes and let him go. Izuku collapsed to the ground, panting. “I’ve returned your Quirk. I’ll give you another chance at the ball throw. Now get it over with.” The other students started to mutter to themselves as Izuku hauled himself to his feet and got into the circle. “What should I do?” he said to himself.

 _‘Will he prepare for an honorable defeat here or will he be intimidated into last place?’_ Eraserhead thought to himself as he applied eye droplets. _‘Either way, he has no potential.’_

Izuku’s left fist clenched as anger surged through him and with it; Power. _‘He’s right I’ll break myself if I go too far, but,’_ One for All and the Heat - _‘No not Heat’_ the name came to him. ‘Vulcan.’ Vulcan’s power flowed with the blaze of One for All -  
“SMASH!” he roared, forcing both Vulcan and One for All into his index finger. Suddenly, the heat from Vulcan spread from his finger and throughout his body, dragging One for All with it.

From the side of the building All Might watched as his successor, unleashed his true power for the first time, gasping in awe as he felt through One for All surge through his own body, reacting to the power his heir had drawn upon.

Instead of the force weakening, it surged over him and involuntary doubled his movements. The end result was a blistering shockwave and The ball flew incredibly high, and eventually came to a stop. The screen read 15,052 meters.

 _‘That’s over fifteen kilometers! What did he do?!’_ Eraserhead thought to himself.

“Sensei…” Izuku ground out. He clenched his hand, showing that his fingers were steaming and only his shirt made it out unscathed, with apparent heavy burns in the fabric. “I can still move!”

“This kid…” Eraserhead chuckled.

Izuku’s body gave out steam and heat - Vulcan was venting some excess, unneeded heat. Now that it had been named Izuku felt even better, he could feel his body ‘processing’ the heat, using it to enhance him or more specifically his healing

 _‘What the Ass-pulling Triple Fuck?!’_ the explosive boy thought in shock; the power that had been released just now was insane. Something only he should be able to achieve. Something he was beaten at.

By Deku.

And despite every part of him screaming to demand answers, he couldn't move, as though all the energy stopped cold. He absolutely loathed it.

* * *

With Vulcan fully realised, Izuku almost dominated the Distance Run - with eyes burning green and body almost invisible to the naked eye, he lapped everyone several times over. And when the test was over he didn’t even look winded.

Ochako’s face heated up slightly - her mind went south at thoughts of how he could apply his stamina with her, she remembered a green haired cutie - not a cinnamon roll of a beefcake!

Of course Izuku was not blind to her or the other girls either - his newly synchronized Quirk meant he was now in possession of a healthy in their sweet coated forms, the way their clothes were clinging to them enti…. Izuku snapped his attention back onto the next test.

The Seated Toe-touch: a much harder test for Izuku, but he managed, Vulcan helping him to limber his muscles up allowing him to be more flexible than his build would normally allow.

Sit-ups Izuku could not dominate like the distance run, but he still outperform his classmates well enough to tip the balance in his favour.

The final rankings were posted;

Momo Yaoyorozu – 1st  
Shoto Todoroki – 2nd  
Katsuki Bakugo – 3rd  
Tenya Iida – 4th  
Fumikage Tokoyami – 5th  
Mezo Shōji – 6th  
Mashirao Ojiro – 7th  
Eijirō Kirishima – 8th  
Izuku Midoriya – 9th  
Mina Ashido – 10th  
Ochaco Uraraka – 11th  
Koji Køda – 12th  
Rikidō Satō – 13th  
Tsuyu Asui – 14th  
Yūga Aoyama – 15th  
Hanta Sero – 16th  
Denki Kaminari – 17th  
Kyoka Jirō – 18th  
Toru Hagakure – 19th  
Minoru Mineta – 20th

Izuku damn near sagged in relief, he wasn’t in last place. He wasn’t in danger of being expelled, Minoru however wasn’t so lucky. Wearing an expression of horror and outrage, the class watched in shock as Aizawa said “Pack your things, Mineta - you’re outta here.”

The words were spoken emotionlessly, he had nothing against the boy - he was just doing what he thought was best. Through tears of rage and grief, the purpled-haired midget did as he was instructed and left.  
“The rest of you, you’re all done for the day, get changed grab the syllabus and go back home,” he said.

* * *

The following day, Izuku looked shocked as a familiar face stepped into the classroom: the girl he helped move in a few weeks ago!

“Uuuoohhh! A real cutie is here!” the electric blond exclaimed.

Aizawa sent a slight glare in his direction. “Due to circumstances, Mineta Minoru has been transferred to General Education, and we have a fresh transfer in his place.”

With a bow, she introduced herself. “Hi everyone! My name is Ōrusiya Fumiko - it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance~.”

Fumiko was the same height as Ochako and just as lovely, the uniform seemed to draw attention to her lithe luxurious legs, with her bust being displayed prominently by her jacket and shirt. Her blue hair was tied in a bob-like ponytail held in place by a headband.

Her enthralling purple eyes seemed to glow as they glanced around. Izuku felt a shudder crawl up his spine as he saw the almost hungry look in them, this was going to be a long school life, wasn’t it?

“Alright, Ōrusiya. You'll take the 19th seat behind Midoriya. First class is in 20 minutes.”

“Midoriya?” Fumiko blinked owlishly, then noticed the mountain of a man with green hair. Her eyes went wide in surprise as she leaped through the air at him. “IKKU~!” she squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“EhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHH!?” the students exclaimed, especially Izuku.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be ignored. 
> 
> [Here is the Discord I mostly hang in if you wanna join me and other amazing people](https://discord.gg/FMH8RfR)
> 
> [Here is the Discord for this boy's and my other fic Multiversal!Izuku stories](https://discord.gg/pw2deRr)


End file.
